User talk:KatyKat20
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bat Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Aviana??? Hello!!! Nirenberge213 here. So, I was wondering if there should be an Aviana page on this site. I understand that it's Bat Wiki, but should I still put it on?? Thnx!!!!! <3 :{) :] :0 P.S. Thanks for making this site!!!! Admin I'd love to be an admin!!! What do you do? <3 Admin Cool!!! This is my first time being an admin. Awesome!!! And isn't it so weird that we like the same things?? It's awesome though. Maybe we'll both be actresses one day!! :] Meeting That would be fun. I'd love to meet you!!! :] Someday!! RE:Admin Thanks =) I guess I can start adding some pictures. Do we have a fan-videos page? ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 22:18, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I can try to make one XD I have a few but I'm going to take/edit more =) Was there any Bat in Tori Get's Stuck? I haven't seen it yet. ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 01:10, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh. That's dumb. I heard Beck won't be in the next few episodes either. So I guess we have to wait for more moments =/ People have been saying Cat's personality has been exargerated lately, I haven't really seen that though... ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie =D 13:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Bat You have no idea how hard I was laughing when I saw that you put this site link on the Victorious Bat page!!! I love how you did that!! Anyways, I was wondering if we were the same age. I'm 11...how old are you??? Don't worry, I'm not a creeper, seriously, I'm not!!! <3 :] Hahaha!!!! My sister is graduating 8th grade, too!!! I'm not leaving elementary school till 6th grade....ugghhh!!! But, I hope you have a fantastic graduation!!! Did you pick an outfit??? ;] Hehehe. I'm starting middle school in 7th grade. Oh, good luck with high school AND your outfit!! ;] Yeah, 5th. My 4th grade teacher had transferred to 5th grade, so I got her again....yay....heh. I'm "so happy". But, we're almost done with the year!!! One more month. :] xD I miss you. And this wiki. And Bat moments. And everything. And the old Victorious Wiki. Let's talk. I miss you. A lot. Like seriously. Not joking. I love you. ♥♥♥♥♥♥ Nirenberge213♥ I LOVE YOU SO TALK TO ME. ;] 02:47, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Wiki features Can you enable all the wiki features? Also someone made a Bori page, can you delete it? I’m bulletproof nothing to lose fire away, fire away. 15:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) lol. Thanks for the follow! I'll stalk you and follow you too. <3 Anyways, I'm kind of off the VW for now. It's not like it used to be- y'know, we were all such great friends to each other. Now I don't even know half of the people and going onto chat is like going onto a screen shot war zone that admins are constantly watching. Also, no one talks to me anymore. :( So I came to all my small, reliable wikis. I'm also going on the Sam and Cat Wiki. It would be really fun to have you there considering I don't know anyone there except for maybe two people. I've had a really relaxed summer. I just got back from church camp at Forest Home- it was a blast. Also, my friend had a birthday party at the beach the other day. It was great except for the fact that I got super sunburnt. GRARG. lol. How have you been my lovely friend you? I miss you and all my old friends from the VW. And Mea!!! Where is that gurl?!?!?!?!?! I miss her. And Lucy0521. And all my Batties! Where'd they all go?....anyways, sorry for rambling...I literally missed you so much and talking to an old friend feels so good. Love you! <333 Nirenberge213♥ I LOVE YOU SO TALK TO ME. ;] 18:28, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It is really boring over there. I just wish all of the old wikier friends (lol) could come onto a random not popular wiki and talk there. <3 I can contact them for you if you'd like. I'll tell Eric that you don't wanna be admin anymore and he could change it for you. I MISS MEA SO MUCH. LIKE REALLY. sigh.... and my Batties! Where are they! Have you seen the Bat page over there? DISAPPOINTING. I was reading the old comments and we all got along and had so much hope and excitement for Bat! another sigh... lol. Eh, you don't have to. I don't go there too much- everyone there seems a bit rude in my opinion. They take being an admin waaaaay too seriously. lol. Just reading the comments makes me shudder a bit. SCHOOL NOOOOOOOO. It's coming soon. I'm actually starting middle school and I'm like really nervous and stuff. lol. But it'll be fun. Yay, sunburn buddies! /not a good buddyship/ You were literally my first friend there!! I remember I wrote a blog about Bat and you and Mea and I became buds...good times. The old wiki days...I miss them! <3 Nirenberge213♥ I LOVE YOU SO TALK TO ME. ;] 22:56, August 7, 2012 (UTC) DON'T EVEN TALK ABOUT CABBIE I WILL HURT MYSELF. lol. I just hate them so much. I don't wanna say it there 'cause I'll get banned for "ship war." lol. Anyways, you're my sister's age! And I just want school to be done. Like..forever. Just get a career and get married and live life without school 'cause it seems like it's all downhill from her... sigh. lol. <3 Nirenberge213♥ I LOVE YOU SO TALK TO ME. ;] 23:24, August 7, 2012 (UTC)